Liquid crystal display devices include a liquid crystal panel having a liquid crystal layer between substrates and the liquid crystal panel displays characters and images in a display area thereof. Patent Document 1 discloses a liquid crystal display device having a circular display area. The liquid crystal display device includes a substrate having a first area and a second area. The first area is surrounded by a curved exposed edge surface and a curved non-exposed edge surface. The curved exposed edge surface is a surface of a cut portion of the substrate that is formed when the substrate is cut out. The curved non-exposed edge surface is inside the substrate. The second area is surrounded by the non-exposed edge surface and three linear exposed edge surfaces.